


Here comes the rising tide

by better_times_are_coming



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Train to Busan AU, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: “Hey… Jeonghan-ah. How have you been? I just… wanted to call to ask about the plans for the weekend. Channie told me he wanted to spend his birthday here, in Busan, but… I know you’re busy with work to drop him off..." Static, a shaky intake of air. “Hope you can still consider bringing him here. I can buy the tickets too. Just… I miss him… and I… I miss you too, actually. Am I a fool for thinking that maybe we could all spend Channie’s birthday here? … God, you must think I’m talking nonsense, but…. please, just… I’d really like to see him. I… I still think we can talk things through, Han. That’s… all, good night.”Or: The Train to Busan Jeongcheol AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Here comes the rising tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eottoghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/gifts).



> Title from the song 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> Also gifting this to Kay, who's working really hard on her finals right now, love you.

“ _Hi, hyung, it’s Soonyoung. Yes,_ again _. Look… we’ve been thinking and we know you’re pretty… upset because of what happened with Cheol-hyung, but it’s been months? How about we meet and talk, yeah? I think it’d do you good, to be with friends I mean. I know you’re not returning my calls, but you can’t drown yourself in work forever!” An awkward laugh. A thoughtful pause, and then a sigh. “Just… Please call me back, will you? And tell Channie Uncle Soonie said hi!”_

_“Hey… I know Soonyoung already called, but he said that you’d pick up if I called… guess he was wrong, huh? It’s okay, I guess you’re working.” Silence. “Look… I know you think I took Seungcheol’s side on this, but… we’re friends too, okay? I’m here if you want to talk, Jeonghan.”_

_“Jeonghan-ssi, I’m calling from Kim’s law firm. It’s the third time you missed your divorce appointment, we’d like to know if you’d want to reschedule. We’ll be waiting for your call.”_

  
  
  
  


“ _Hey… Jeonghan-ah. How have you been? I just… wanted to call to ask about the plans for the weekend. Channie told me he wanted to spend his birthday here, in Busan, but… I know you’re busy with work to drop him off... “ Static, a shaky intake of air. “Hope you can still consider bringing him here. I can buy the tickets too. Just…_ _I miss him… and I… I miss you too, actually. Am I a fool for thinking that maybe we could all spend Channie’s birthday here? … God, you must think I’m talking nonsense, but…. please, just… I’d really like to see him. I… I still think we can talk things through, Han. That’s… all, good night._ ” 

As he made it back home after a long day at work, Jeonghan tried to ignore the pounding headache that had been affecting him since the beginning of the week. 

It had been months since Seungcheol and he… 

Three months now. 

Three months of him trying to juggle work and parenting. 

Three months of him _drowning_ in work, because he didn’t want to break down in front of their son. 

His son.

Theirs. 

Jeonghan ran a hand through his hair, heaving a sigh.

 _Whatever_. 

He opened the door, going through the motions of taking off his jacket and shoes, and heading inside as he hid a yawn behind his hand. 

It was past eleven pm. 

The sound of his dragged feet was the only sound in the apartment, although Jeonghan knew that his mom was staying over to take care of her grandson. 

“Welcome home,” He heard his mother’s voice coming from his bedroom.

After a thoughtful pause (the coffee table was a mess, pencils and drawings scattered everywhere, _please, Chan_ ), he barely caught the sight of one of the papers on top.

Chan was just learning not to make stick figures for people, and Jeonghan tilted his head a little, trying to make sense of it. 

Those were three figures, two adults and a child in the middle. 

All of them were holding hands. 

It didn’t say _appa_ or _chan_ , but Jeonghan knew who the figures were. 

He tried to get rid of the bitter taste on his mouth. 

Seungcheol had been visiting every two weeks to see Chan, and he’d stay with him from Friday to Sunday, and Jeonghan tried not to think about how _sad_ Chan looked whenever he needed to come back home with him. 

He tried not to think about the possibility of Chan loving Seungcheol more. 

Jeonghan rifled through the rest of the papers, his stomach twisting with guilt.

All of them were family drawings. 

One of them had the scribbled words _Jeonghan-appa, Seungcheol-appa_ and _Chan_ all over in messy eight-year-old handwriting.

 _Damn_. 

Jeonghan let out a sigh, thinking how lame would it be if he nursed a drink on a Wednesday. 

He really needed one. 

_you're an adult now though, act like one_ , he reminded himself. 

So he couldn't.

He needed to get over this, he needed to be better for his son. 

And that meant, there were things he needed to take care of first. 

He had been putting off thinking about Chan’s birthday, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Birthday was _tomorrow_ , and although Jeonghan was already planning to take the afternoon off from work, and his mom had already ordered a cake, that was all he had.

He hadn’t even bought the present.

He should win the parent of the year award! 

As he made it to the main bedroom, he found his mother, calmly folding laundry. 

There was this part of him that wanted to tell her not to worry and stay at her own house, but without her help he couldn’t possibly make it. And even though he had some friends that wouldn’t mind taking care of Chan (Soonyoung would love it), bringing them here meant having to talk about this whole situation with them.

And he was _not_ ready for that. 

Maybe this way he could keep pretending this wasn’t actually happening. 

“Is he asleep?” He asked, surprised at how rough his voice sounded, and he realized he hadn't really _talked_ with anyone at the office today. 

Jeonghan’s mother stopped folding the clothes over the bed and sighed. 

Chan had been… acting out these past months.

He had been a little more defiant, more insolent. 

And it was no surprise. 

“At least he’s pretending to be.” She replied, confirming his suspicions. 

Chan was usually more well behaved with her than with Jeonghan, but every time he had to be put down to sleep, he’d refuse until _jeonghan-appa arrived!_

Jeonghan figured he couldn’t blame him.

These past months had been hectic, and he could barely see him. 

The least he could do was to be there and help the boy fall asleep. 

If only he could make the boy understand that not everyday he could compromise his work though and- 

“Why don’t you try making it better, Jeonghan-ah?” His mother’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and Jeonghan frowned, taken aback by the statement. 

He already knew what his mom was talking about. 

His marriage. 

This break-up.

And he had the perfect response to that.

 _we’re both too stubborn_

“I’m sure he’d be willing… he’s been calling, isn’t he?”

 _maybe_ i _am too stubborn_

Jeonghan knew. 

Seungcheol had been calling. Soonyoung had been calling, even Wonwoo.

Even Jihoon, Seungcheol’s best friend of all times. 

“Why won’t you at least return his calls? For a marriage to work, you must make efforts.” She said softly, and for her to push to this extent, it could only mean that it had been too much. 

Maybe Chan had been especially difficult today.

Maybe she could see how _exhausted_ Jeonghan was of this situation.

Maybe they were all reaching a breaking point.

But it didn’t mean that they could suddenly make it all better.

It didn’t mean it’d work out because they wanted it to. 

And Jeonghan would _not_ call back. 

He couldn’t. 

“Thank you for the advice, eomma.” Jeonghan said instead of replying, his mother didn’t hide the disappointment in her expression and Jeonghan sighed, suddenly more exhausted than before. _Well done, Jeonghan_. “And thank you for taking care of Channie… I couldn’t do it without you.” 

Although he added the last part and his mother tried a sad smile for his sake, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being an asshole to everyone that remotely cared about him. 

This was _not_ the way he expected his life to work right now. 

He was disappointed at himself too. 

***

After his mother was gone and Jeonghan had decided it _would_ be lame to drink something on a Wednesday night, he headed to his son’s room, the words _at least he’s pretending to be_ ringing on his mind. 

He was worried about Chan. 

This whole situation was affecting him, of course it was, but what could they do?

Every kid went through a hard time if his parents went through a rough patch, right?

 _If his parents broke up_ , his mind corrected. 

He should start using the right words for once. 

_That_ was the current situation. 

“You should be asleep, Channie.” Jeonghan whispered, leaning on the doorway of his son’s bedroom. 

The lump under the covers didn’t move and Jeonghan sighed, looking around.

It was tidy, and Jeonghan was sure his mom was the responsible for that, because Chan was particularly messy when it came to his room. 

“Come on,” Jeonghan sat on the bed, patting what he assumed was Chan’s back. He knew the boy was pretending, and he should be more stern about an eight year old being awake at eleven pm, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too harsh on him. “Tell appa how your presentation went.” 

Chan was supposed to perform a song in front of his class today.

Jeonghan could have asked for a video, and he could have gone as well, but his boss wouldn’t let him have two days off in a row, and Jeonghan had decided to choose Chan's birthday. 

Chan seemed to shift under the covers, enough for his mop of black curly hair to peek through. 

“Appa…” He started, voice tiny, and Jeonghan worried that the boy might have choked, or maybe that he had cried during his presentation. However the question that left his son’s lips was a totally different one (a worse one). “Are you and appa getting a divorce?” 

_Shit_.

He was _not_ ready to respond that.

And Chan kept clinging to the hope that his parents would be together again and Jeonghan didn’t want to ruin that for him, although he knew at the same time he was hurting him even more… 

They had broken up. 

Divorce was the next logical step.

They had already arranged two meetings but Jeonghan hadn’t shown up (Seungcheol apparently had? Jeonghan didn’t know). 

“Oh, baby, no.” Jeonghan explained and his voice wavered, but he hoped Chan wouldn’t notice. The idea of a divorce made him sick. “It’s just adult stuff.” 

Chan finally uncovered his whole face, pouting at Jeonghan.

He looked unconvinced. 

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Jeonghan rushed to explain. “I… look, we only had a little fight, but we’re not divorcing, we just… took some time off.” 

If a little fight meant stop seeing him for over three months now, yeah. A _little fight_. 

“Kim’s law firm has a divorce lawyer.” Chan mumbled, fidgeting with the covers. 

Jeonghan’s heart dropped on his chest, _damn_ this kid was too smart for his own good. 

How could he possibly respond to that?

Jeonghan tried a smile instead, patting Chan’s tummy gently and reaching out to caress his hair with his other hand. 

He’d play dumb about the divorce thing. 

And he hoped that Chan would just drop it. 

“Sweetheart, remember when I asked you to think what you wanted for your birthday?” Jeonghan asked, playfully tickling him, so he’d laugh.

He needed to know that he could still bring a smile to his son’s lips. 

Initially Chan tried to resist, wanting to stay mad and pouting, but a few seconds later, he surrendered, giggling and pushing Jeonghan’s hand away, _appa, stop, no tickling!_

“Okay, okay,” He raised his hands in innocence, offering a truce and Chan was still laughing as he sat up on the bed, innocent and sleepy eyes focusing on Jeonghan’s for the first time today. 

“I did.” 

“Good, then tell me,” Jeonghan smiled fondly at him, glad that he managed to change the subject. “What is it?”

Jeonghan knew that the price wasn’t an issue, and he could even send his assistant Seokmin to get it if it wasn’t in the mall right next to their office, so overall he wasn’t exactly worried about- 

“I want you and appa to be together again… for my birthday and forever.” 

Oh, no.

Everything _but_ that. 

Damn, what was he supposed to say? 

“Channie…” He started, tone apologetic. 

“That’s what I want for my birthday… You can’t get me that, right?” Chan asked, smile dropping as he looked down at his joined hands. The sight effectively broke Jeonghan’s heart. His poor baby. “We-we can’t even go to Busan to see him.”

Oh, _no_ , no going to Busan. There was no way Jeonghan would manage to go all the way there and not have a mental breakdown in his ex… in _Seungcheol’s_ house. 

He couldn’t promise Chan that, he couldn’t possibly get him that. 

He didn’t want the boy to see them fighting or ignoring each other. 

When he saw his boy’s eyes filled with tears, laced with disappointment… 

“Okay,” Jeonghan replied, in a whisper, trying to swallow the knot that had formed on his throat. He didn’t want to end up regretting this later… but… 

He needed to be an adult, he couldn’t worry about himself, when Chan only wanted to have a birthday with his two parents. 

His son deserved that at least. 

Chan immediately looked up, eyes shining with hope.

So he only needed to do _that_ to make him happy, huh? 

He wished it’d be so easy… 

“Really?”

Jeonghan’s heart was thumping in his chest.

He’d see Seungcheol again.

He’d see Seungcheol again, after months. 

He was _not_ ready. 

“Yes,” He placed a hand on his son’s hair, but Chan surprised him with a hug instead. “Let’s go to Busan and see Appa.” 

It was the least he could do, right? 

***

During their car ride, Chan was quiet on the passenger seat. 

It was understandable. 

After their talk last night, Jeonghan had managed to buy two TKX tickets, and made Chan a bag, so they could start over until Friday. 

They’d spend two days at Seungcheol’s house. 

Jeonghan tried not to be nervous as he heard Chan calling Seungcheol at almost twelve and told him they were going. 

Of course Jeonghan didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the walls were thin so he caught some parts of the conversation anyway… 

_appa said it was okay if we went to busan!_

_honey, are you sure, i know appa has lots of work and i don’t want to-_

_but he did,_ Chan was pouting during the whole exchange, Jeonghan didn’t need to see it to know he was, _he did and we’re both going, it’s okay, appa? can we both go please, please, pretty please?_

There had been a pause, and Jeonghan had held his breath, he could almost hear Seungcheol’s hesitation. 

_of course, baby, you’re both welcome here. can’t wait to see you_

And that had been it. 

They were going. 

_you’re_ both _welcome here,_ huh?

They were already on the car, heading to Seoul station.

Jeonghan’s hands were sweaty as he held the wheel, trying to even his breathing so he wouldn’t worry Chan. 

Chan had fallen asleep around one am, so it was no wonder he was tired today, his head lolling against the closed window. 

It was early morning, so even though it was quiet, there was something eerie about it, and a sense of dread started to pool in Jeonghan’s belly.

Suddenly he was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole trip… 

He had barely caught the news about some incidents on the center of the city, but he had decided not to turn on the radio so he wouldn't worry Chan. 

Jeonghan just tried to think that it had nothing to do with that and this worry had to do with Seungcheol. 

He'd see Seungcheol again and he was nervous because of that. 

That was it. 

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, trying to wake up Chan at like five am so they’d be ready had not been an easy task, and he hoped they wouldn’t miss the train.

Chan would be even more disappointed then. 

And he could only hope that Chan wouldn’t think that they were getting back together just because Jeonghan would visit… 

Had he made that clear? 

His phone vibrating on his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts, and he made a mental note to talk about what this trip meant with his son as they were on the way to Busan. 

Jeonghan kept his eyes on the road as he picked up his phone, putting it on speaker. 

“ _Hi, Jeonghan-hyung_.” 

Oh, Soonyoung… 

He had been meaning to call back, but… 

“Ah, Soonyoung, I’m sorry for-” 

Soonyoung’s warm laughter filled up the space and Jeonghan sighed in relief.

At least he wasn’t mad?

“ _It’s okay, hyung. At least I know you’re alive._ ” He said and Jeonghan tried not to feel bad. He really should to answer his friends’ calls a bit more, their hearts were in the right place after all. “ _A little birdie told me you’re going to Busan?”_

Wait.

How did he even- 

It had been only a few hours since he decided. 

“I… _yes_ ,” Jeonghan said, trying not to dwell on the fact that maybe Seungcheol had told Jihoon and Jihoon had told Soonyoung. Was… Seungcheol excited about this whole idea? Was he really looking forward to it? “I’m taking Channie to Busan, he’s… we’re going to visit Che- _Seungcheol_.” 

Yeah, that sounded normal. 

The tips of his ears were burning and Jeonghan was _so_ glad this wasn’t a video call. 

Soonyoung snickered in response anyway, amused by Jeonghan’s existential crisis. 

He should really get new friends. 

“ _Am I on speaker_?” Soonyoung asked, tone serious after his laughter had died down. 

Jeonghan spared Chan a glance, his eyes were closed and he was hugging his dinosaur bag to his chest. 

But he always pretended to be asleep and listened anyway.

“You are, behave.” 

Soonyoung asking him if he could be heard could only mean that he wanted to discuss his relationship with Seungcheol. 

And so far, Jeonghan had been avoiding having _the talk_ with Jihoon and Soonyoung for these past months.

And he wanted to keep it that way. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Soonyoung whined. “ _This is the perfect chance to talk to him, maybe-_ ” 

“Okay, I’ll text you when we get there, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan rushed, worried about Chan listening and thinking something else about this whole trip. “Bye.” 

With a heavy sigh and heart, he hung up and placed the phone back on his pocket. 

At his side, Chan shifted, resting his head on the window with a small sigh, in any other occasion Jeonghan would tease him about pretending to be asleep, but this time, Jeonghan let him. 

No use in giving him false hope. 

***

The rush of the train station usually unsettled Chan, but today it seemed the boy was calmer. 

He had been more withdrawn, since Seungcheol left. 

Again, understandable. 

Jeonghan knew he was upset, but most of the time he didn’t know how to make it better.

He could play videogames with him, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

(Jeonghan was not very good at those). 

And he could also go biking or to the park, but apparently it wasn’t as fun if _seungcheol-appa wasn't here_. 

So no matter how much Jeonghan tried, he was stuck in this situation. 

Not like Jeonghan could dwell on it that much, holding the boy’s hand as they made it to the platform.

They were _almost_ late. 

And his phone wouldn’t stop vibrating on his pocket. 

(Must have been someone from work). 

Jeonghan tried to ignore it, the least he could do right now was focus on Chan and Chan only.

He had already heard him tell his mother once: _halmeoni, why won’t jeonghan-appa spend more time with me?_

He didn’t want Chan to resent him. 

Probably the kid already did, and Jeonghan faintly wondered _why_ was Chan so mad at him, when Seungcheol was the one who had left. 

… 

Well, maybe Chan thought that Jeonghan had made Seungcheol leave, but who knew. 

Jeonghan had decided that he’d _not_ be the parent to pit one another in front of Chan. 

If anything he’d only have to prepare mentally to deal with Seungcheol today and the following days and that’d be it. 

“Appa, our seats, our seats!” Chan pointed, seemingly more enthusiastic by the second. 

Jeonghan held his hand as they navigated the KTX, looking for the right car. 

His mind was filled with Seungcheol, and their break-up and work and Chan’s hopeful eyes. 

Ah.

It’d be a _long_ trip. 

***

As soon as they sat down, Chan noticed his dad had fallen asleep. 

The train hadn’t even departed yet. 

It was okay, Chan was feeling sleepy himself. 

And he figured if he did fall asleep, then he’d wake up and they’d already be in Busan! 

Chan was glad he got the window seat because he really liked the view, and it’d be his first time visiting Busan too, he wanted to see appa on the platform, waiting for them. 

_Attention, please._

Chan looked around, suddenly excited. His eyes were glued to the window, he really wanted the train to leave now! 

He’d see Seungcheol-appa soon and they’d all spend his birthday together. 

_KTX 101 bound for Busan is departing shortly._

He heard the doors closing and he waved at the man on the platform, smiling. 

However, he saw someone running from the other side, and he jumped a little on his seat, appalled when he noticed the person _attacking_ the man on the platform. 

Just then, the train took off. 

Chan’s eyes were wide open as he followed the movement, but in a second they were gone and the station was staying behind…

 _weird_

As he looked around the people in their car, he noticed all of them chatting, busy on their own things, so Chan tried to settle down instead, brows furrowing with confusion.

Must have been his imagination… 

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone even interested in this kind of AU haha, I'm just trying to write something a bit different, let me know if you like it!


End file.
